1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible chair assembly for providing a lightweight easily transported chair for use on various types of terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collapsible chairs is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,607 issued to Wenzel on Aug. 1, 2000, describes a universal chair having four separately adjustable length legs. Another type of collapsible chair is U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,163 issued to Hardison on Nov. 15, 1994, disclosing spiked leg members and telescoping back legs for stably positioning the chair on a sloped surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,333 issued to Wilson on Feb. 27, 1996, discloses individually adjustable legs with leveling feet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a collapsible chair that collapses completely into a compact unit and provides for storage of chair accessories.